


A Statuesque Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: "a flame that kindles in your heart", Alternate Universe - Historical, Based on Greek myth, M/M, One-Shot, Rinharu Week, slightly creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haruka is put under harsh time constraints to finish a statue commission, he haphazardly begins sculpting the figure of a man. Little does he know, it's going to come out a lot better then he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Statuesque Beauty

Haruka was going to die. 

The Tyrant that had been ruling Greece had been requesting a lot of statues as of late, and if Haru wanted to eat, to drink, to _to live_ , they had to be perfect. Incredible. Something that has never been seen before. 

 

His works had been just enough to keep Him happy over the past year, but his demands have been getting more frequent and detailed lately. Things that are impossible to complete in the ridiculous time frame he was given. 

 

When Haru was pressed to create art, they were never as good at when he was inspired on his own, but he really had no other choice. He was a captive, and it was due within the year. One year.

 

Hunger clawed at his stomach, and made it difficult to concentrate. Every idea he had thought up for the past two days have been things he has either done before, or were simply not good enough. The black haired sculptor tried to sketch ideas on the back of a used scroll using charcoal, but the typical mermaid, statue of Poseidon, or Nymph had already been done many times before. 

 

He decided to do what he usually did when he was stressed. He went to visit his best friend, Makoto.

 

\---

 

Makoto’s house was right next door, with ivy growing up the sides of the building. Makoto had always been the voice of reason when he needed another opinion, and had been a brother of sorts, making sure he was fed and clothed in the wake of his parent’s death. Makoto (a bit annoyingly) continued his babying even at this age, but the black haired teen allowed it because he cares deeply for his bulky friend. 

 

When Haruka relayed the information he was given, Makoto had smiled sadly when he took in the bleak news. He poured Haruka a cup of water and handed him a bowl of dates, sighing.

 

“Haru, do you have any ideas yet? Perhaps he would want a statue of himself?”

 

“I’ve done that twice, Makoto.”

 

Makoto stiffened, sitting down beside him and drinking from his own cup. “Of his bride? Haru, there are many creatures to sculpt, not one is inspiring you?”

 

The cup in Haru’s hands began to shake, and he grit his teeth.

 

“It doesn’t work like that. It has to come to me, I cannot sculpt well unless I have an idea first. It’s not a ‘pick and choose’ situation.” Haruka finished his water, stood up, and sighed. He looked off into the direction of the sun.

 

“I’m going to sculpt a man. Whatever I sculpt, will be gifted to him, and he may do with me what he wishes. I no longer care. I’m going to sculpt the man he wishes he was.”

“Haru, please, listen to reason!” The broad man stood up, green eyes widened with fear. “I hear rumors that he likes Nymphs, just one more won’t hurt! Don’t lose hope… Haru, let’s go to the altar. You need to pray.” Makoto gently took his hand, but the distraught man yanked it out of his reach, and looked back at him sadly.

 

“Meet me tomorrow at my home. I want to spend the rest of this year enjoying myself. I’ll roast you a hare and we can swim in the ocean. I’ll see you then, Makoto.”

 

Makoto stood there, watching Haru leave. Dejected, he brushed off his tunic, and walked to the temple himself. 

 

He was going to ask the gods themselves for help, surely they wouldn’t turn a blind eye to his friend when he has such a good heart underneath his cold exterior. 

 

He can hope.

 

\---

 

That night, Haru stared at the marble before him. It’s a sight he has seen many times before, but this time he has no idea what the finished product is going to look like. 

 

He starts carving out large chunks, going for a typical male torso. 

 

The Tyrant was a frail, weak thing, so he was going to make this statue muscular. He would have broad shoulders, arms that suggested great strength, maybe a hand pushing his shoulder length hair back.

 

Haruka smirked to himself, carving away the marble that would embarrass that pompous, narcissistic fool. Having a statue outdo him would be the ultimate revenge before he was sent to be drowned in the Mediterranean. It’s a not so subtle way of going out with one last bite to his pride.

 

When he lay down to sleep later that night, trying to ignore the hunger pangs, he dreamt of nothing but marble. His dreams felt strangely more tangible this time. 

 

Usually his dreams consisted of food, swimming, or even a combination of the two, but tonight he imagined smooth marble under his palms.

 

The marble under his touch felt almost warm, and began moving under his fingertips on its own. There wasn’t a figure to make out, but he can feel the shape of a man in his hands, a smooth man with sharp fingernails trailing up his arm. What kind of bizarre dream was this?

 

He woke up in a sweat with nothing but the moonlight and night chill to greet him. The moonlight lit the irregularly cut marble across the room, and he did nothing but stare at it for a few minutes.

 

Haru rose to his feet, and padded over to the marble. He picked up his chisel, and began working again. It had to be perfect. Rin had to be perfect.

 

“Rin?” he said aloud. What was Rin? Is that what he named this… marble? 

 

Rin it was, then.

 

\---

 

He worked throughout the night, fevered hands chipping away the extra debris trapping his vision inside. Haru knew exactly what this statue was going to be now: A man sitting on a rock with water around his feet, naked, with his hand pushing back his hair. 

 

Rin would be his swan song, his last creation, and a beautiful one at that. 

 

His brow was damp with sweat when he saw the brightening of the sky, and he wiped his arm across his forehead. Haru had no idea how long he had been working since he looked over at the sun and it blinded him for a second or so, but he still felt the urge to shape this figure he has been obsessing about. He couldn’t stop now. 

 

He continued working, and lost track of time.

 

\---

 

Makoto knocked on Haru’s door at midday, carrying a basket of bread. He knew that when Haru was working, he forgets to eat, and it’s something that has always worried the green eyed boy. That, and his obsession with water was a bit strange, but that was another issue for another time.

 

When he opened the door and peered inside, what he saw shook him to the core.

 

Haruka lay face down, one arm slung over the base of his marble statue. He had made great progress throughout the night, but he must have passed out from exhaustion. 

 

Mako lifted him up bridal style, and laid him down on his bed. He left the basket of bread on the bedside table, and left. He can return later, when Haru awakens. 

 

\---

 

When Makoto did return, however, he saw his friend working on that damned statue again. 

 

He looked awful. The skin around his eyes looked dark, his hands cut in various places, and worst of all, he didn’t even notice Makoto come in. It broke his heart.  
“Haru… are you alright? Don’t tell me you’ve been working on that all day…”

 

The black haired boy looked around frantically at the sudden voice, but calmed when he saw his friend. 

 

“Of course I have, is my life not literally depending on it?” Haruka said bitterly, but then softened. “Makoto, I apologize. Would you like to sit down? I can get the hare started-“

 

“No, Haru. It’s fine” He smiled kindly and sat on the floor, looking over the piece.

 

“Is this the handsome man you’re carving?” He winks. “Ah, I can’t really tell yet, but I’m sure he’s going to rival Adonis himself.”

 

The tired boy smiles weakly, chiseling out a piece from the left. “Of course, he’s going to be my best work yet. It’s a shame I won’t be able to keep him.”

 

Mako’s smile lessens, and he scoots closer to his friend. “Perhaps you can go visit it when you return to-” then he stops. That’s right, even if Haru isn’t killed off for making such a thing, he might as well be, as he’ll just be given another request right after this one. 

 

Haru doesn’t answer him, and focuses harder on his work. 

 

\---

 

Weeks pass, Makoto checking up on Haruka, and Haruka thinking of nothing but the statue. 

 

During their afternoon chat, Haru still cannot focus on anything else.

 

“I was thinking a burnt red for Rin’s hair. He’s otherworldly, with strange colored eyes, so maybe I should make them red as well.” Haruka decides to leave out that his dreams have been showing flicks of red the past few nights, he doesn’t want to have to explain his choices. 

 

“Rin?”

 

Haruka nodded. “Yes… that’s his name. That’s what I’ve decided to call him. Do you hate it?”

 

Makoto balked. “Of course not! It’s alright, but… don’t they have some sort of saying about naming things that are meant to be given away? That you’ll become too attached to it?”

 

“I am already deeply attached to him, Makoto. “

 

Makoto begins to worry. He hides it behind his gentle smile.

 

\---

 

Months continue to pass until the chill weather begins to warm, and ‘Rin’ continues to become more detailed. 

 

Haru is nearly finished with the chiseling at this point, ignoring the outside world whenever possible. It is still a bit rough, but a bit of chiseling here and there and a sanding will perfect him. 

Haruka is making remarkable progress, as something of this size usually takes him two or three years to comfortably complete. As things were going, he was certainly going to make his deadline. It’s nothing short of a miracle. 

 

He sands his muscled sinewy arms until they’re smooth to the touch, then his back, a long plain of hard marble with dips and curves. He begins his work on the swell of his perfect ass, probably lingering there more than necessary, and moves onto his strong thighs. 

 

His heart races the longer he feels the hard material under his hands.

 

The entire statue is smooth now, and even unpainted, he is a sight to behold. Rin is exactly how he imagined him in his dreams. 

 

His eyes looked almost sad, staring off into the distance with his hand carding through his hair without a care. Rin’s mouth was slightly open, as if sighing. The sharp teeth were a bit unexplainable, but they have been featured in his increasingly lewd dreams so often that he couldn’t bear to exclude them. 

 

His genitals were bare, of course. Haru felt himself harden suddenly, and he looked off to the side in shame. ‘To lust after your own creation, how idiotic.’ He thought silently to himself. Yet his eyes trailed right back to Rin. He couldn’t look away. 

 

Haru touched the hand that wasn’t in Rin’s hair, the one on his side. He ran his fingers over it, and slipped his fingers in between. They fit perfectly. He can feel the beginnings of a flame kindling in his heart, unable to think straight as his fingertips caress the smooth tips of Rin’s.

 

Heart threatening to beat right out of his chest, the black haired youth let go of the cold hand, and gathered himself. 

 

What was he thinking? 

 

Surely this was loneliness taking root in his mind. He never was interested in females (or males, for that matter), but he never would have guessed that this statue would make him feel this way. Was he going mad? 

 

The boy shook his head, and paced his room. This inanimate object, this decoration, needed to be painted. This statue was going to be given to the Tyrant, and he was never going to see it again. Just like his other works. Just like his parents. 

 

The thought deeply pained him, and he foolishly looked back Rin. Rin’s eyes looked as sad as ever, but they seemed to be looking at Haruka this time, rather than at some unknown distance. 

 

Two steps forward, and Haru steps on his short wooden stool, standing at eye level with Rin. He brings his lips closer to his, and takes a deep breath. When he presses them against Rin’s, they’re as smooth as silk, unnaturally so. He moved his arms around him carefully, feeling his cold back as his lips moved on their own. 

 

He loved this statue. He loved Rin, insanity be damned. 

 

\---

 

Makoto finds Haru milling over his paints, who mixes the pigments together, trying to find the perfect red. 

 

“This bright one seems nice! And why don’t you make his eyes green? Green is a good color.”

 

Haruka flashes one of his rare smiles, and looks up at Makoto from where he’s sitting. “I’ll make sure to add green somewhere. Maybe a bit within the water, hm?”

 

Mako watches Haru mix a dark wine red together and swiftly moves over to ‘Rin’. He begins with his hair, and dives deep into his usual concentration. Makoto watches silently, admiring his friend’s dedication.

 

“Haru. When you’re finished with that statue, we’re going to escape. If the Tyrant gives you another request, I’ll come into your home at night, and we’ll find another place to be. I cannot have you work yourself to death.”

 

Haru stops. He turns around. 

 

“No.”

 

This shocks the green eyed teen, and he looks more intently at him.

 

“How can you rationalize staying here? What do you have to lose?”

 

“I’m not leaving without Rin.”

 

Makoto leaves the house to pray at the temple without a word. Haruka continues painting.

 

\---

 

It’s the middle of the night, and the blue eyed teen slowly drapes one of his heirloom necklaces around Rin, and stands back, admiring his work. He was fully painted now, but it never seems to be enough. He added a green hue to the water at his feet as promised. He really should do something kind for Makoto before his death. He will be done before the deadline, but he’s quite sure this statue wouldn’t be welcome in his collection, so he silently wonders what he can do for him in thanks.

 

He would consider escaping with Makoto if he could take Rin with him, as cumbersome as he would be. Something like that would be near impossible, so he’ll enjoy the few weeks he has to himself before he is forced to hand him over.

 

Haru decorates Rin with any jewelry that he’s able to clasp on, which isn’t much, but it will do. He stands on the stool once more and presses his forehead against Rin’s. He inhales through his nose, and exhales while opening his eyes. 

 

“Rin. You’ll be with others like you soon enough. I’ve created countless marble creatures to keep you company while we’re apart. Do not worry; If he disposes of you like he may do me, then we can both be buried in the deep together.” Haru whispers while short of breath into his sealed lips. 

 

The lips that feel warm under his. Warm, and a bit… soft. 

 

In an instant, he feels a heavy arm smack into his back, and grasp the back of his tunic desperately, like the person attached to it is trying to save himself from drowning. Haru gasps loudly, too shocked to yell. Gods, what is happening? Who is-

 

Rin.

 

Rin stares at him, unfocused, but he gains his vision and stares Haruka down with bright wine red eyes.

 

“Don’t scream. Gods, don’t you scream, you’ll wake the entire village.” Rin whispers through clenched teeth. “I’ve been given the chance to live by the Goddess Aphrodite, she has heard our pleas. Stay quiet, Haruka. Please.”

 

What in the world was happening? Haruka started to panic and squirm as tears started dripping from his eyes. He allowed his insanity to progress to this point, and now he has finally started to hallucinate. The “gods” were things he never dabbled in, that was something Makoto did, so why-

 

Makoto. Makoto has asked Aphrodite to help. Is that what he has been praying for?

 

“Haru…” Rin’s whispers were less severe now, and he whispered softly in his ear. “Haruka… do you know how difficult it has been to watch you all these weeks, being unable to touch you?” Rin’s voice began to shake. “Haruka… Haruka… I love you. I love you too, I have felt how much you loved me through your touches” Tears fell freely from the statue- no, man’s face.

 

This wasn’t happening.

 

Haru was so shocked, his body was unable to move. Rin snorted, and lifted Haru onto his arms, stepping off the water shaped marble and the rock that hadn’t changed. Haru was laid on his bed, staring wide eyed at the man leaning over him. The very face he carved stared back at him.

 

“You aren’t real. This is another dream, Rin. Either that, or this is some hunger induced delusion.” Haru muttered out, trembling. 

 

Rin smiled a sharp toothed smile, and sat on Haru’s groin, face inches away from his. 

 

“I knew you weren’t going to believe me, I barely believe this myself. I can understand if you’re shocked Haruka, but you’re going to have to trust me. I’m just as real as you now.” Rin began to undo the knot in Haru’s tunic, not breaking his gaze, and rutted against Haru’s exposed groin. “I was told a friend of yours was praying for you, and that you’ve worked hard enough, so you’re going to be blessed. Huh. I’m your blessing, I suppose. Lucky you.” He chuckled breathlessly. 

 

Haruka growled as Rin crashed his mouth against his. His tongue laved against Rin’s wetly, and Rin whimpered into the kiss, his rutting becoming slower and more intense. 

 

“I’m so happy Haru, you have-“ a kiss on the forehead “no idea how long” another kiss on the nose “I’ve been longing for you.” and another kiss to the lips, but this one more chaste then the others.

 

“You’ve been alive this entire time? Is this what you’re trying to tell me?” Haru breathed, still trying to grasp the situation. If this is what going mad felt like, he doesn’t think he minds anymore. He welcomes it now.

 

“It was gradual… it’s complicated to explain, Haru, just…” Rin’s breath hitched at every shameless rut, his cock hardening quickly at the slide against Haru’s velvety skin.

 

Haru understood that the time to talk was later, and started eagerly meeting Rin’s thrusts, pulling Rin down at eye level so they can take each other’s appearances in. 

 

Haru appreciated this perfect man before him, his full lips alternating between having the bottom bitten by his sharp teeth and them being shaped in a “o”.  
Rin’s eyes were unfocused due to his concentration, and long, drawn out moans started to fall from his lips as he slid against Haru at full mast. His hips quickened, gripped their cocks together in a vice-like grip, and with his unoccupied hand he took Haru’s and squeezed it lovingly. 

 

“Take me” Rin rasped in his ear, hot breaths puffing against trembling flesh. “I’m yours. Tell me you’re mine, Haruka. Tell me you love me…”

 

Haru gasped at a particularly rough thrust from Rin, and gasped out “Of course, Rin. Damn, just don’t stop”. Haru could barely concentrate on anything else, let alone a reply more articulate then that, because all he could focus on was this red headed god before him, and the wet sound of cock against cock.

 

Rin smiled against his neck, and licked a wet line up his jugular. His teeth shallowly sunk into his flesh under his ear, and he whimpered at the sound of Haru’s gasp. Before Haru knew it, Rin’s hand was gone from their loins, and Rin sat up. He looked down at him in heated determination. 

 

“Guess I’ll have to do this myself, huh?” Rin nearly whispered, now being too aroused to sound even a little cocky. He gripped Haru’s shaft in his slick hand once again, but this time sat foreword a bit, aligning Haru’s cock with his hole. Before Haru has the chance to realize which was is up, Rin slowly eases down his length, breathing getting more labored at every inch he takes. Once completely sheathed, Haru looks up at him with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. 

 

Haruka grips his hips on instinct, grinding upwards experimentally, and Rin makes a choked sound that burns a violent trail of liquid arousal down to his loins. It snapped him out of his daze.

 

It’s all the blue eyed boy needed.

 

With one quick movement, Haru sat up, turned them both over, and pinned the fiery red head to his bed. Rin didn’t even have a chance to speak before Haru quickly started making long, deep thrusts into him, causing his legs to wrap around Haru’s waist and his hands scrabbling against his back desperately.

 

“Haru…” He groaned, trying to pull him in deeper with every thrust and throwing his head back against the pillow. “Hnn, fuck…!” Rin was shaking now, his teary eyes screwed shut. It was clearly very intense for him. 

 

The boy in question took Rin’s lewd moans as ‘faster’, so he slowly sped up his tempo, fucking Rin into his bed with short, fast jabs. The only sounds he can hear is Rin’s yelps, the wooden bed frame hitting the wall, the sound of skin against skin, and Haru’s own heart beating in loudly his ears. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, being a virgin, but this was something he’s been secretly wishing he could do for months. He finally has his love in his grasp, and he tends to screw all his pent up sexual frustration into him. 

 

A particularly hard punch into some unknown part inside of Rin has him convulsing and arching his back. Haru can only stare down at him in shock as he lets out a loud, drawn out moan and comes all over both of them, squeezing down on Haru’s shaft and pulling his own shuttering orgasm from him. Haru keens deep in his throat and digs his face back into the red head's neck, gasping on air he never seemed to get enough of. 

 

Feeling Haru release inside of him prolongs Rin’s peak, and he murmurs lovingly against Haru’s shoulder as he fills him. An overwhelming sense of love and peace overwhelms him, and he relaxes into the damp sheets, catching his breath. Haru kisses him all over his face, still wanting to sample everything he can, as if this is still some sort of elaborate dream he would wake up from and regret the things he didn’t do.

 

The two catch their breaths for a few moments, and Rin lets out a long sigh, stretching his limbs and giving Haru a tired smile. “Damn. That was exactly what I needed. You’re good, Haru. Now that I’ve had a taste of you, I guess it’s my duty to keep you alive, huh?” He teased. 

 

The sculptor played with the ends of Rin’s hair, and he gave him a satisfied grin. “How are you going to keep me alive? I no longer have a gift for the Tyrant… well, unless you intend to become a slave to him?” Haru teased back, knowing full well he would go on a killing spree if the Tyrant decided to take him. He will protect him with his life.

 

“Ha ha.” Rin laughed sarcastically. “We’ll figure out something in the morning. You and your friend… we’ll go. Soon. I’m in no position to think right now, so go to sleep, love.” Rin nuzzled into Haru’s chest, and wrapped his leg around him. “We’ll discuss this in the morning. I can’t wait to hear you try and explain who I am to your friend, though. This shall be fun.”

 

Haruka was in the state of half blissful sleep/half trying to stay away to continue conversing with Rin. If this was really a dream, would he disappear? Would he just be a statue again when he woke?

 

He didn’t have more time to ponder the thought before sleep took him.

 

\---

 

Haru was swimming in the deepest parts of the ocean in his dream, and he never felt so relaxed in his entire life. His dream, like all the others, felt realistic. The water was cold, the rocks were smooth, and he was holding a warm hand that he squeezed happily. The water started to move, however, as if there was some tremor beneath the sand, and he cautiously started to swim away from the sea floor. The earthquake grew more violent, and he felt his entire body bouncing uncomfortably. 

 

Wait, bouncing in water, what-

 

He woke.

 

Haruka was over a cloaked figure’s shoulder, facing the ground, and being ran through a forest. What was happening? 

 

Where was Rin?

 

He started panicking, and squirmed in the man’s grasp, trying to break free. 

 

The cloaked figure stopped, whipped Haru’s body around against a tree, and held up his finger against his lips in order to quiet him. He removed his hood. It was Makoto. 

 

“Makoto!” Haru whispered harshly. “Gods, what are you doing, where am-“

 

“The Tyrant got tired of waiting” He said breathlessly, trying to keep his voice down. “He sent some men for you in the night. I was taking a walk because I was restless, a-and I saw-“ Makoto started to hyperventilate, stuttering out his words between breaths. “Your statue was alive. It sensed something, Haru, a-and we both decided to get you out of there.” The green eyed man looked around, making sure it was still safe to talk. “I took you and ran. We have to keep going-“

 

But Rin wasn’t here. Haruka looked around frantically as he was hoisted back up on Makoto’s shoulder. 

 

“I know what you’re thinking. He’s on his way, he isn’t far behind. My priority is to get you out of here.” Makoto said as he started making his way through the dense forest.

 

The blue eyed man didn’t like the idea of leaving him behind, not after it took so long to finally have him. Would the Gods be so cruel to take away such a gift after just one night?

 

He very rarely cries, so the hot liquid on his cheeks felt unfamiliar. He had to go back.

 

“Makoto, put me down! We can’t just leave him, you idiot!” Haruka sobbed, struggling once more.

 

Before Makoto could try and console him, another figure started approaching swiftly, faster than any normal man could run. He was also cloaked, but from his thighs down he was bare. 

 

Rin.

 

He quickly caught up with Makoto, removed his hood, and quickly looked over Haruka to make sure he was alright. After seeing he was fine, he smirked. “Would it have been too difficult for you to carve me some armor? At least a loincloth? Fighting armored men naked turned into quite the spectacle.”

 

Haruka chocked out a laugh through his tears. “You expect me to hide that body under armor? You’re a fool. Gods, such a fool…” He said through gasps and as he began another string of thoughts, something very pressing occurred to him.

 

“Where… are we going?”

 

Mako chuckled, stepping over a large branch and shoving some leaves out of his way. “I have a distant friend a few towns away from here named Rei. He’s going to offer us asylum until this blows over. We’ll live with him and his friend Nagisa until we find another place to be. I’m sorry about all of your belongings that were left, Haru…”

 

“I didn’t have anything worth keeping, anyway. I felt like I was shackled to that house anyway, I’m happy to be leaving it.” He looked over to Rin, who was looking at him more than where he was going, cursing to himself whenever his foot scraped against something due to his lack of focus.

 

All of them too exhausted to continue conversation, they focused on covering the most ground and getting to the village as soon as possible.

 

\---

 

Within three days time, they happened upon a village surrounded in marble statues, and Rin looked over at Haru, smirking. “Will you also bring life to these? Maybe we can have some children, Haru. Cupid over here would make a nice son.” He joked. 

 

Haru looked around the city in awe, taking Rin’s hand. A blue haired man waved them over, Makoto already speaking with a short blonde haired boy. 

 

They were shown around a secluded little hut by a lake. Rei spoke of how beautiful the view outside was despite the size of the hut, and that it would probably be safest for them to be there for the time being. Rin was overjoyed by the smallest of things, patting Rei on the back and appreciating the little flowers around the door.

 

Watching Rin discover the beauty of the world with new eyes made Haru’s heart swell. He made his way to the water, quickly removed his tunic, and dove into the chilly depths. It has been so long since he has had the chance to submerse himself in water, it has only been something he has got to enjoy in his dreams.

 

His relaxation was short lived as he felt a splash next to him.

 

Rin was paddling furiously towards him, not quite sure how to swim yet, but he looked happy all the same.

 

“Haru…! Makoto said he was going to pray at the local temple in thanks for everything.” He latched his legs around Haruka’s waist and pressed his forehead against his. He looked into Haru’s beautiful blue eyes, and held him close. “What comes next? Is this where we live happily ever after, like in the old myths?” he said quietly. 

 

“The myths have a lot of dying and revenge in them. I’m quite happy with how we’re doing now.” Haru mused. 

 

They quietly floated in the chilly water, still attached, Haru deep in thought and Rin quietly looking around. His eyes lingered on a pair of colorful birds on a tree limb.

 

Haru decided then and there he was going to dedicate the rest of his days showing Rin all the beautiful sights he has never seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very (VERY) loosely based on the ancient Greek myth of Pygmalion, who was a sculptor who fell in love with his own statue. This is my first fanfiction ever, and I don't really consider myself a writer, but I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to show support for my otp during their week. It came out a bit creepier then I thought, but how do you write love for an inanimate object without sounding at least a bit creepy? lol! If there are any typos, please let me know, this is un-beta'd. Thanks for reading.


End file.
